One by One
by TheRowanBishop
Summary: The sequel to Dally's Change in Heart finds the greasers of Tulsa, Oklahoma fighting even harder to stay safe from the West side Socs. Nothing's been the same since Bob Sheldon and Johnny Cade died. The Socs are invading the East side more and more, and even the toughest greasers are breaking. When one greaser disappears, things get even worse. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel to Dally's Change in Heart. Rowan and the rest of the gang are back! I loved writing that first story, and I hope you all check out my other ones! I was thinking about switching the point of view of multiple characters throughout the whole story. I hope you enjoy **_**One by One.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders, **_**because if I did I would tell more about Sandy x Soda! I only own Rowan.**

_Ponyboy's POV_

"There were seven of them!" Rowan Bishop told me and the gang as Steve Randle wiped off her bloody cuts. My older brother, Darry, was getting her some ice. "They had switchblades and broken glass, I didn't know if I'd make it." I drummed my fingers on the table as I worried. Rowan was a pretty tough girl. She'd taken on multiple Socs on her own before, beating them. Maybe it was the number of them, or maybe Rowan's just been too hooked up on her man candy, Dallas Winston, lately. All I know is that those Socs have been getting at us greasers even more ever since Bob Sheldon died. Johnny Cade had killed him. Johnny Cade's been dead for a week today. Would've been Dally too if he didn't have Rowan. Anyways, those Socs have gotten the best of the gang lately. Steve has three broken fingers. Two-Bit got his bottom front teeth knocked out, though it does make him look tuff. They even cut a little bit of my neck again. Now, they've cut up Rowan. I didn't know Socs went after girls. But it's Rowan. Everyone knows she doesn't let anyone touch her.

Darry gave Rowan the ice as our front door swung open, followed by a slam and the appearance of Dallas Winston. He was mad. Not your usual Dallas mad, but full out furious. "Alright, where the Hell is Rowan? I told her to meet me at th-" He noticed our scared, flushed faces and his girlfriend on the couch getting cared for. His face went from outraged to confused and saddened, and he rammed through me to get to his injured girlfriend. "Hey, watch it Dally!" I hissed, only to get no response. My other brother, Sodapop, returned with some bandages and Dally just snatched them out of his grip, gently helping Rowan out. Well, I'll be damned. I'd never think I'd see Dallas Winston this gentle.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't meet you, Dal," Rowan told him. She seemed kind of scared too. She wouldn't turn out like Johnny-I hope. Rowan was tough like nails, she'd make it through this. She wouldn't be the beaten puppy afraid of her own shadow, even if the spot was available in the gang. It doesn't matter, though. Nobody could ever replace Johnny. Dally stroked her curly brown hair. Man, even beaten up, Rowan was a looker. Curly brown hair that turned reddish-blonde towards the end. Big, brown eyes. Light caramel skin. Nice figure. About five-foot-three. Dally's pretty lucky, I have to admit. Though, I've never been good with broads.

"No, don't be sorry. What happened to you?" Dally queried his girl, trepidation taking over his face. Even Dally was worried. This couldn't be good at all. "Seven Socs jumped me when I was waiting near Bowen Laundry. Blades…they had blades." She stood up and sat on the couch with Dally, leaning on his shoulder. "Steve and Darry found me limping home. Darry carried be back like five minutes ago." Dally took a deep breath, and Darry put his hand on his shoulder. Dally looked up. "Thanks, man. You too, Steve." Steve nodded his head. Dally interlocked his hand with Rowan's.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I'll never let you wait for me for more than two minutes. I promise," Dally said to Rowan. She shrugged. "Dal, it isn't your fault. Don't worry." I left the room to get a Pepsi, and rummaged through the refrigerator to find one. I popped it open, and savored the taste as it rushed down my dry throat. A sat down on an armchair next to Two-Bit, and kicked the floor. Darry was looking at me intently. Who knows what could be on his mind.

"As for you, little buddy, no more movies." I knew he was thinking of something against me. Typical Darry. "Oh, c'mon, Dare!" I begged, knowing it was pointless. He never gave in, unless Soda helped me out, but Soda was hushed. Darry was putting his foot down. "That could easily be you, but worse! Don't worry, you still got your stinkin' books." I pouted. He's probably still remembering that day I walked home alone and got jumped. The day we met Rowan. Though, the Socs have been showing up in the East side of town more frequently since Bob's death. He was right, maybe.

Rowan laughed. "Queen, you just can't ban his movies! You know how much he digs Paul Newman." She winked at me. Rowan was like Soda. She defended me when I needed it. Plus, she was pretty comical. We were all in Dairy Queen and she had called Darrel the Darry Queen. Rowan's been calling him Queen ever since, much to Darry's dismay. Rowan stood up, and Dally clung onto her like a flea. Two-Bit snickered. "Damn, Dally. You've never been so clingy to anything but cigarettes." Dally shook his head and gave Two-Bit the finger as he started cracking up. "Just make sure he ain't alone, Queen," Rowan told Darry. She looked up to him, and me too. But Darry way more. I was only a few inches taller than her. Darry was 11 inches. Dally was 9.

Darry sighed. "Fine, but if you're ever out there alone I'll hurt you more than those Socs could." I smiled as he left the room. "Thanks, Row," I said, very grateful. I needed my movies. And my books. The only places where I could be alone within. In my mind. "It'll cost ya," she told me, filching the Pepsi right outta my hand. I didn't care, though. I was too busy thinking about the Socs. "Those Socs are out of control," I stated, leaning my face on my hand.

Two-Bit snorted. "I'll say. They tried to get me again in the bathroom at school. Lucky I got outta there alive. Could've made it with my switchblade." He glared at Dally, who instantly put his hands up. "Hey, man, I needed to use it to get out of the hospital for that rumble. I'll get ya a new one, man." Two-Bit shrunk back in his seat, mumbling. I think I heard him say it wouldn't be the same. "We gotta walk around in pairs, guys. Too risky to be walking around alone," Steve said, shooting a glance at me. Steve never liked me, even if I was his best friend's kid-brother. I don't care, anyways, I'm not going nowhere. Steve Randle should know that.

Soda nodded in agreement with Steve. "We could end up like Rowan, or worse. She's a better fighter than us. We'd get our asses handed to us on a plate." Rowan seemed amused. "Hey, I'm not that bruised up. Just some scratches here and there, I'll be fine." Dally put his arm around her. Man, he was attached. But I shouldn't be talking. I didn't know what it was like to be in love. "We should tell Shepard's gang," he suggested, "the more greasers who know, the better." We all nodded. We crushed those Socs in the rumble, but they just aren't giving up.

We all disbanded, off to do our own things. Soda and Steve were playing cards and arm wrestling. Darry was in his room lifting. Two-Bit was drinking beer and dancing to Mickey Mouse. Rowan and Dally were making-out on the couch, and I was finishing up _Gone with the Wind._ I still can't believe my best buddy's been gone a week. Johnny, so young. Never did any bad, but that one mistake. I sighed. Then, there was a pounding at the door. Nobody moved so I aversely got off my ass and answered it. All eyes turned to the door, even Rowan and Dally's who stopped sucking faces to look. It was Tim Shepard, and he caught a Soc. But it wasn't just any Soc. It was Cherry Valance.

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter One. Reviews are **_**greatly**_** appreciated! Tell me what you like, dislike, **_**hate, **_**or want to see happen! And maybe if I get a decent amount, I'll update faster. ;) Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm still working out the kinks of the story, and I have a little bit of writer's block. Pardon any blandness or boringness. I promise it won't last for long! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders,**_** because if I did, I would show Mr. Syme's reaction to Pony's theme. Always curious about it.**

_Ponyboy's POV_

What was Cherry Valance doing here at my house? I haven't spoken with her since that trial, and all she ever does in school is ignore me. Even if she does say she's changed.

"I caught myself a good one, haven't I boys? And Rowan! Says she's looking for you, kid." Tim triumphed as he pointed at me. Tim Shepard was always looking for some trouble, and I guess capturing a Soc was the only decent thing he had to do lately. Cherry looked disgusted to have her arm entwined with Tim's. I noticed Rowan was simpering, she never really liked this redheaded Soc. We all think it's because Dal was a big flirt with her back when Rowan came into our lives, but Rowan denies it. She says it's 'cause Cherry Valance is a stuck-up, snobby bitch who thinks she owns Tulsa. Maybe it's a little of both reasons.

I will admit, maybe, just _maybe_ I have developed a minor crush on Cherry over the past week, and it was good to see her here, but I didn't like the way she treated me at school. "Ponyboy, can we talk? Please?" she begged me, still stuck on Shepard. Rowan got up and crossed her arms, standing face to face with Cherry. "Why don't you just go back to the West side, Valance? You can't show up on _our _side of town, like you own the goddamn place." Cherry was one or two more inches taller than Rowan, but Rowan could still look her in the eyes, no struggle. Besides, everyone here knew Rowan could take down Cherry. Dallas started laughing in the back. He found it amusing how Rowan got so defensive when Cherry was around. He also thinks it's because of the flirting last week.

Cherry jerked her hand out Tim's grasp. "I need to talk to Ponyboy," she cried, noticing Rowan's injuries. "What happened to you?" Rowan cracked her knuckles. "Got into a scrabble with some of your kind. Men. I'll be fine." Cherry's eyes widened and she looked sympathetic. Before she could reach out to rub Rowan's arm, Rowan sat down next to Dally, who was picking his teeth with his fake ID. Says he's 21 when he's really 17, to buy alcohol. Dally lifted Rowan over his shoulders, and ran for the door. "We'll be back!" Rowan flashed the peace sign with her fingers before her face disappeared behind the door and the engine of her red mustang fired up, speeding off.

Tim occupied Dally's spots, they've always been buddies no matter what. Cherry looked at me with pleading green eyes. I sighed. "C'mere over to my room." I directed her towards my room, making a space on the bed for her to sit. It was awfully messy in here, Soda never cleans and I never do either. There's only been one other Soc in the house, being Randy Adderson when he came and talked to me before the trial.

Cherry sat down all lady-like and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "So what do you have to say?" I blurted, impatiently. She finally spoke. "It's getting to be too much," she began softly. "Greasers against Socs. I know you guys won in the rumble, but that gives the Socs more fuel. But I have had it!" She stomped her foot on the ground. I didn't know if she meant to. "Not with you, Ponyboy. You're a good kid. My house was attacked last night. Spray painted with nasty words. Egged too, it's awful." I bit my tongue. Man, she was so pretty. It wasn't anybody from our outfit, not that I knew of. It could've been Dally or Rowan since both of them were supposedly out at Buck's last night, but they're in the gang, so I wasn't gonna say nothing.

"It wasn't anyone of us, try Tim Shepard's gang, or the Brumly Boys. I don't know…" I didn't really care about her house. She deserved it for acting so rude to me at school. She continued. "Thanks anyways, Ponyboy. But I must warn you. David and a couple of his friends were talking about some…stealing, or something. I didn't know what it was, I thought I'd warn you." I wasn't even paying attention anymore, but I nodded anyways, showing her to the door. "Thanks, Cherry," I muttered on the way out.

I sat down on the couch, glancing at Mickey Mouse on the screen. What about this cartoon did Two-Bit like so much? "So what did Ms. Cherry have to say?" asked Darry who seemed to be speaking for everyone. I shrugged. "Just pissed off about some vandalism. Nothing to do with us." Two-Bit's lips twitched. "Unless old Dally had something to do with it." I shrugged, not caring about Cherry Valance. I thought she was different. Even if she did tell me that I should understand if she didn't say hi. We've been through a lot for her to still live like that.

Steve stood up. "Y'all wanna walk down to Tasty Freeze with me? I'm craving a sundae." This lightened up my mood. Soda stood up, tackling his buddy. "I'm in!" Two-Bit nodded, putting on his leather jacket. I didn't say anything since Steve was the one who invited me. He didn't really like me much, like I mentioned before. Soda gave me a light slap on the back. "C'mon, kid. It'll be fun!" I smiled. Everything was okay when Soda invited me. "I'm in."

We all ran out the door. I stayed out of the conversations, until Soda brought Cherry up. "She's quite a looker, but she's gotta quit coming out east. She's provoking those other Socs. "She's my friend," I said, "sorta. She never says hi unless she's alone. Must be her ego." Steve smoked a cigarette. "Who's better looking, her or Rowan?" Soda blinked. "Even if she is a sister to me, I'm saying Rowan." Two-Bit shook his head. "Cherry, she's closer to a blonde!" Two-Bit always dug blondes. Steve said Rowan, even if he does have a girlfriend. "What about you, Pony?" he asked me. Steve was trying to be nicer to me, I noticed. "Cherry," I said with no hesitation. Rowan was real pretty and all, but she's like a sister and I don't really think of her that way.

We got to Tasty Freeze and a red Corvair pulled up in front of us, a blue Sting Ray behind us. Oh great. Four of us against these Socs. We didn't even know the number of them. "Well, well, well, looky what we got here, guys. Some greasers!" Five of them came out of the Corvair, and instantly we were outnumbered. They still had the Socs in the other car. Five more came out of it. Four against ten, we were screwed. Then, salvation.

"You guys in trouble?" called out a familiar voice. It was Rowan! She pulled up next to us, with Dally in the passenger seat holding a 12-pack of beer. So they went to get alcohol. "Why don't you bastards leave, huh?" Dally hissed hostilely. A blond Soc grinned. He seemed amused. "Who's gonna make us?" Rowan squinted her eyes, and pulled out a heater. "Does he need to ask again?" she threatened, keeping the gun low. The blond Soc dashed back into his car. "Let's scram, guys!" he called, barely waiting for the doors to close before speeding off.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys." Steve was studying Rowan's heater. "Where'd you get that anyways, girl?" he asked. Rowan sneered. "Dally, who else? It's not loaded anyways, I learned bluff from the best." Dallas grabbed her face and kissed her, taking a sip of beer afterwards. "Anyways, what are you bastards doing out here?" Rowan asked playfully. I was happy she had Dallas to make her happy, she needed him. Her sisters and mother moved back to Boston, and she refused to go. That was right before her parents divorced and after that, her father was sentenced to the military. Dallas moved in with her, giving her company. I guess it works out for both of them. Dallas has somebody else now that Johnny is gone, and Rowan isn't alone. Perfect couple if you ask me. He needs her, and she needs him.

"Just getting a few sundaes," Two-Bit responded. "You guys want any?" Dally shook his head. "I just nabbed us a few Kools from the drugstore we'll be all set." Two-Bit nodded and we headed into Tasty Freeze. "See you guys later!" Steve called back to our two friends. "Hey, wait man!" That was Dally. "Meet us under the street light at the corner of Pickett and Sutton at seven! Movie night!" That jogged back memories. I had met Dally there the night Bob was killed. Memories suck sometimes.

"We'll be there!" Two-Bit said. I guess I'd go. It should be fun. I sure did love movies anyways. Rowan sped off in her mustang, and we went to get our ice cream. Nothing could possibly go wrong this time.

But I was wrong. Completely wrong.

**A/N: What could possibly go wrong this time? Reviews make me smile! **


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

**A/N: How do you guys like the story so far?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders,**_** because if I did, I wouldn't have made Dally so appealing to myself! #fangirlproblems**

_Dally's POV_

I smoked my cigarette at the corner of Pickett and Sutton with Rowan waiting for Soda, Two-Bit, Steve and Pony. Rowan went into Bowen Laundry to get some gum, and she handed me a piece. We left the mustang at our house. _Our _house, it's like we're married or something, man. Not now, but maybe someday…

"Here they are!" Rowan said after blowing a bubble. I gave her a wink and licked my upper lip and she rolled her eyes while smiling. "Oh please, Dal," she teased. She loved it. I put my arm around her shoulders. "What's up, Dally?" Soda asked. Two-Bit was the last to join the group, panting. "You morons are late, big surprise," I retorted. "Let's move, we'll be late." Ponyboy strode alongside me. "It's Two-Bit's fault. He had to sneak in another episode of Mickey before we left." I smiled, shaking my head. "Should've known." Steve jumped onto the hood of an old car on the side of the road with a running start, doing a backflip and landing on his face. Idiot. I laughed at him along with the others.

Two-Bit snorted and took a sip of some beer, finishing it and throwing it behind his head. "I might've made us late, but at least I ain't face-planting off of cars." Steve put him in a sleeper hold. "Say uncle!" Two-Bit shook him off. "Never!" and we kept walking.

We had to sneak into the drive-in theatre by climbing under the fence. It surprised me altogether that Pony wanted to come here. It was the same movie theatre that we met those Soc broads Marcia and Cherry. I went under first, then helped Rowan get out. The other boys could get in on their own. I hopped over the bar and lifted Rowan over it, occupying the seats in the front of the screen.

Ponyboy sat on the other side of me, looking nervous and paler than ever. I whipped out a cigarette and lit it, getting wise looks from surrounding people. Mostly adults. I showed them my longest finger and smoked away, elbowing Ponyboy gently. "What's up, man? You seem tense." He squirmed, and anyone could've guessed why he was acting so funny. "Last time we were here was with Johnny," he croaked. I knew it. "It'll be okay, man. Don't worry. He's watching you and he's always here." If we were talking about anybody else, I bet I would've been meaner, but it's Johnny. He was my best buddy, and he's gone…

It was just a bunch of trailers, and knowing Sodapop Curtis, he was already bouncing around. "Man, I gotta piss," he announced. "I'll be back." He ran down the aisle, holding his crotch. Rowan and I were the only ones laughing. At least we knew what an idiot looks like when we saw one. Steve was drumming his fingers on the armrest and something was on his mind. Ponyboy seemed to notice it too.

"What's on your mind, Randle?" he asked, getting an evil glance in return. Ah, the Steve/Ponyboy rivalry. I wonder if they'll ever become close. Steve folded. "I have to meet Evie in ten minutes." Hisses from the rest of the gang went out, and Steve got up, zipping up his coat. "See you all later." I put out my cigarette and threw it at him. Ditching us for his lady friend. Evie should be more like Rowan; part of the gang and simply amazing…perfect. But hey! I'm not gonna be going around showing my soft side. That left me, Rowan, Pony, Two-Bit, and Soda who just got back from the john.

I put my arm around Rowan and got a little, intimate, with her neck, as she giggled softly. Of course, the other guys ruined the moment. "C'mon, Dally, come with us to get some Coke and popcorn, man," Soda asked. I was reluctant, because I didn't wanna leave Rowan alone. Not with those Socs around. "I can't leave Rowan alone," I uttered silently. I didn't want her to hear me, and think I was calling her weak.

Two-Bit chuckled. "Oh shoot, I'll stay. The Mickey trailer is on for the next big movie, and I ain't missin' it." I looked at him thankfully, before slapping him in the back of the head. "Aye, thanks Mathews," I said heading out, leaving Two-Bit and Rowan behind.

When we got into the store, there was a helluva long line, and I had no time to wait in it, so I cut to the front with my boys. Some Socs gave me dirty looks and left. They didn't put up a fight. Maybe the conflict was ending. Unfortunately, it took the death of Johnny and that Bob kid. I ordered a large popcorn for Rowan and myself, and two Cokes for us too. I paid, and waited for the guys, who ordered just about everything on the menu, and we went back.

"Do you morons have to order every piece of crap they got in there?" I blabbed as we headed out. Soda and Ponyboy already had their faces stuffed into the buckets of popcorn. Man, they sure did look alike. That Cherry girl was right. Especially now that Ponyboy's hair is back to normal. It was times like this when I wished my brother was still around. He wasn't dead or nothing, he was back in New York, in college. He never came down here with us. He stayed with his friends in New York. My parents refused to talk about him with me, I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot about him altogether. He was embarrassed by me, I bet. Always getting in trouble. He was a guy who loved school. I guess I respected him for that. Aaron Winston will be a big name one day, I just know it.

All I had now was the gang and Rowan. Man, I loved Rowan. I'm going to give her my ring tonight. The last person who had my ring was that broad Sylvia. I should've never trusted her after she cheated on me once. Deep down I do think that this will be the last girl I give my ring too. Maybe…

We came back to our seats. They were empty. Two-Bit was gone. _Rowan _was gone. Even the people behind us were gone, the old ladies. I started to get nervous. Where the fuck were they, they wouldn't just leave, right? They probably just went to the bathroom. But when I saw the hair-tie that Rowan keeps around her wrist _all _the time on the ground, I knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: What's the reason?

**A/N: God, I've been slacking! x.x Life has been calling, and quite frankly, I've been thinking about what would happen next in the story for a while. I take any and all ideas! Also, check out Dally's Change in Heart by me as well, if you haven't already! Also, if you're interested you should check out The Outsiders Wiki ( .com) and help us improve the website! Finally, follow my Outsiders account on Instagram: forthegreasers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders, **_**S.E. Hinton does.**

_Dally's POV_

"Rowan! Two-Bit!" I screamed, looking around. I could hear sirens in the distance, so somebody must've called the cops. How serious could this be? Then, some footsteps came running, followed by a very familiar huffing of breath.

"What's wrong, Dally?" Two-Bit managed to spit out through desperate pants. I raged, seeing Rowan wasn't with him. I grabbed him by the shirt. "Where the hell is Rowan?" I hostilely questioned him. He seemed kind of scared, and he lifted up his hand. "O-over, there," he answered while pointing to an empty seat. Mathews squirmed out of my grasp and his eyes widened. "Well I'll be damned! She was right here when I left!"

I speared him to the ground. "What the Hell, man! I told you not to fucking leave! That was why _I _left! Because I trusted you, you bastard!" I punched him across the face, and he spit some blood. Only a little though.

"There was a Mickey trailer! It said there were free Mickey dolls! I didn't even have to beg Rowan to go for more than ten seconds before she let me go! Look, I brought you one!" He held up a pathetic stuffed mouse, and I grabbed it, bit the head off, and spit it out. "You fool!" I slammed him harder to the ground, then felt a force bring me to my feet.

"Break up it up, Winston, Mathews." Oh great. Officer Stevens. Man, me and this guy have a past. Almost as long as mine with Sherriff Williams. I smirked. "Last thing we need is for you two boys to be fightin' while that girl's missin', y'here?"

I squinted at him. "She's not just 'that girl,' Officer. She's the best girl, so you and your super squad better find her, now!" Officer Stevens knew me by now. He didn't care about my constant disrespect. Or maybe he does and just ignores it. Aaron Stevens is a fit guy. Looks a little Italian, with a perfectly shaved face and smile. Dark locks on the top of his head, which was slightly greased back. Maybe he was a greaser when he was a kid. Maybe that's why he never favors Socs. He had a pretty good build, he was pretty strong. If Rowan was here, I bet she'd say he was hot. Then she'd kiss me to make up for it. I sighed.

"We're trying, Winston. Three other cops are searching the area," Stevens rested his palm on his shotgun. I shivered, remembering the night that could've been. Stevens was one of the cops who fired. If it weren't for Rowan, I'd be dead right now. I owe that girl my life, and because of me, hers may be in jeopardy. I put my hands in my jean pocket, holding her hair-tie. I put it around my wrist. "So, uh, Stevens, what exactly happened?"

Stevens looked at me wide-eyed, like he thought I knew. "Some lady reported a kidnap at the movies. A group of men had taken a girl, around the age of seventeen, away. Bystanders tried to help her, but were knocked out by some of the men. The girl was reported to be taken away in a large, blue van without license plates."

I gulped. "The girl, her name is Rowan, Rowan Bishop. She is sixteen, has brown hair with lighter ends, light brown skin and brown eyes. She's a little petite, but muscular. Please, Stevens. Find her. I'll never do anything bad again if you do, I promise." Stevens put his hand on my shoulder. "Aren't you a little too young to be in love, Dallas? Don't worry, we'll find her. This is the second report of a kidnap this week, both very similar. I think we have a pattern going on…"

I looked up, thinking. "First of all, anyone could fall in love with Rowan, and second of all, who was it? The other person that got kidnapped?" Stevens said some crap into his walkie-talkie and patted my shoulder. "Ashley Evans-Weiss. Just yesterday, actually. We're gonna gather some evidence. You and your friends should go home, kid. It's for the best…Rowan would've wanted it that way." I slapped his hand off of me. "You don't know what the Hell Rowan would've wanted!"

I stomped away, seeing Two-Bit talking to Ponyboy and Sodapop. I joined them, slugging Two-Bit in the gut. "This is all your fault, man. If you never left her, then she would've been here. Those dudes who took 'er, they're going after broads, man. They took Ashley too!" I took a step towards him, and Sodapop came between us. "Hey, hey, settle down, Dallas," he motioned at me. "Yes, it was wrong of Two-Bit to leave her alone, but we _all _left. Even you. It's not all on Two-Bit. C'mon." I growled, and Two-Bit nodded, crouching behind Soda.

"Yeah, listen to Soda!" Two-Bit bellowed. "We can even blame Rowan a little bit, since she let me go!" This time, even Ponyboy stepped in front of me. I withheld, I could pound him later. When less cops were around. I shook my head, and punched my fist into my open palm repeatedly. "You're dead, Keith. You. Are. _Dead._" He looked at me between the two Curtis boys' heads. "Hey, it's Two-Bit not…," he shuttered before finishing the sentence. "_Keith._" I turned my head away from him, he was my biggest enemy right now. "You're Keith to me, at least until Rowan comes back." I turned around and walked off.

"Hey Dal, where're you going?" I ignored him, and kept walking. I was going back to the house. Rowan's house. My house. _Our _house. She would be waiting there for me. She'd be on the couch with her Dallas Cowboys jersey on, getting ready to go to bed. Or maybe, I was dreaming. I'd wake up and she'd be in the living room, or eating breakfast.

But no, all of these were just my imagination. She wouldn't be there. She could be getting hurt. Raped. Or even _killed. _I forced the tears back up my eyes. Rowan always hated it when I cried. When I stepped back into the house, it felt half empty. Or maybe I was half empty. She was my other half. I fell onto the couch, and let my thoughts and the memory of Rowan put me to sleep.

_Ponyboy's POV_

After Dallas stormed off, me and Soda went home. I still had to finish up my theme for school. I was writing about last week, and everything that had happened. The rumble followed by Johnny's death, Dallas getting shot with Rowan. Everything. I had just finished writing about how Dally had surprised us all at Dairy Queen, and he asked Rowan out. I wanted the last part, about me, Dallas and Rowan looking at the sunset, to be the most sentimental. Johnny's letter too. Johnny was my best friend, and he's dead. I still find it hard to believe. And now, with the possibility Rowan may be seeing Johnny real soon, it scares me some.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, that girl Cherry left me her number. Maybe it was a step for us becoming friends. Two-Bit is going to be a dead man, if Rowan never comes back. The summer was coming in a few weeks, and we were all planning on doing something big. It would be fun, and hopefully more fun for Rowan, with her Dad sent off to Vietnam and all.

I grabbed my composition notebook and opened to the latest chapter of my theme. I had a hard time focusing, though. Rowan was my best friend, at least out of all females. She was one of us. Why did bad things happen to her like that? Does everything really happen for a reason?

**A/N: For some of this, you may have to read Dally's Change in Heart to understand what Pony was talking about. I hope you liked it! Feed me more ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**A/N: How's the story so far? I think I have a pretty decent plan for it. Reviews make me smile. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders.**_** Just Rowan and Ashley.**

_Rowan's POV_

I woke up huddled in the corner of a smelly, pitch black, damp room, shivering. Nothing around me was familiar, and I had an excruciating headache. I head my head, and tried to think about what had happened. Unfortunately, all I remembered was being slammed across my head, and blacking out before Dallas could come back. Next thing I knew I awakened in this room, alone.

But I wasn't alone. I could hear the faint breaths of one, maybe two, other people. "H-hello?" I whispered, afraid to speak up because I had no idea who or what occupied the area. "She's up," I heard a faint, but very familiar male voice whisper, followed by some rummaging. Next thing I could see, was a flashlight shining in my face. I covered my eyes.

"Well, well, it's Rowan Bishop. Never thought you'd be caught with us." Then it hit me. The male voice was the voice of Randy Adderson. He tossed me a flashlight, and surprisingly, in this lighting, I caught it. I flicked it on, revealing two beat up people in front of me. Randy and my pal Ashley.

"Ashley, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. She had a black eye, and several large bruises. She looked down. "I was here after Randy, got captured yesterday." Randy patted her back. It kinda looked like they had a thing going on, but I kept quiet, blatantly thinking of Dally. "I was here first, two days ago. Some Socs took us." He took a deep breath. "David and the rest of Bob and my _former _friends…they are furious. They wanted Dallas to be shot, and when they heard he was saved they didn't like it, though that's nothing big. They're still pissed off about Bob. They are gonna capture any greaser they can. We still don't know what's gonna happen. The only reason I'm here is because someone saw me go into that kid Ponyboy's home…they think I'm one of you now. They got me last night out back at Tasty Freeze."

I gulped, not knowing what to say. Ashley sighed. "They caught me smoking out back at school. Last time I ever go alone." My heart skipped a beat. "They caught me when I was alone at the movies. But not completely alone. Some wealthy old ladies were a few rows behind me. Dal and the other guys went to get snacks. Two-Bit stayed with me, but wanted to get a free Mickey doll, so I let him. Maybe I shouldn't have…but I'm glad I did."

Ashley was looking at me like I was crazy. "You're _glad?_" she asked. "Why would you be glad?" I looked at her and Randy, and just smiled. "Because I'm gonna get us the fuck outta here, even if I do hate him." I pointed at Randy and he put his hands up defensively. "Hey, what did I do?' he questions. I glared at him, a death stare. "Do we need to relive two weeks ago?" He looked down. "No…"

I got to my feet and shined my flashlight towards the door, and around the room. "No windows, eh?" I went back to sit down with Ash and Randy, and bit my lip. "How often do they come in here?" I asked, trying to think up a plan.

Ashley looked at Randy, so I guessed she didn't know. Randy thought hard. "They give us food once a day, so far. And whenever a new prisoner comes, they come in. Usually, they leave the door open, but they have a guard. They're big...football players."

Well, shit. This wasn't good. "Maybe we can slip through their legs next time they come in, me and you Ash. We're small." Ashley shrugged, and chewed on her fingernail. "I dunno, I don't wanna get in more trouble." Randy's jaw was wide open. "What!? You're gonna leave me alone!?" I smirked. "No, stupid. Once we make a run for it, they'll all follow us and you can run out." Randy cooled. "Maybe…" he said, seeming like he didn't wanna admit I was right. But even I didn't believe I was one hundred percent right. I thought about the way Randy had called us "prisoners." It reminded me of the day I met Dallas. I bit my lip again. "Man, we're in a big one now, aren't we?"

Randy looked down and nodded and Ashley did the same. "Where are we anyways?" I asked. Ashley looked at Randy, and he shrugged. "I dunno. They stuffed me in a bag before I came here. Couldn't see a thing. Ash was knocked out cold like you."

"Maybe we shouldn't try to escape then," I suggested. "Dally will come and save us, I know he will." I smiled at the memory of my boyfriend.

Randy laughed. "Please, honey. We could be in another state for all you know. I don't think your big bad boyfriend, Dallas, will come save you." I showed him a pretty finger and he rolled his eyes. "He will, maybe. Hopefully…" There was a long silence. "Probably not…" I sighed. Oh, Dally. Will I ever see you again?

_Two-Bit's POV_

Dallas had gone home already and it was just the Curtis boys, me and Steve up. My beer bottle was shaking in my hand as I trembled. I was terrified. Rowan was gone, one of my best buddies, and on top of that, she was _Dallas Winston's _girlfriend. That dude will kill me! But that was the least of my concerns. I was told to stay, and I didn't listen. Damn Disney and their Mickey Mouse. Why does it have to be so good?

Nobody spoke to me, I felt like a complete ass. Steve and Soda were sitting on the other couch. Pony was trying to concentrate on some paper, and Darry was locked up in his room doing something. I took a deep breath and a sip of some beer. The cops told us to go home, but we all came here. Except for Dally who went to Rowan's house. Or his house, since they share it. I peered over at Steve and Soda. They looked bored outa their minds.

"Hey, any of y'all wanna play cards?" They just looked at me for a mere second and then went back to doing nothing. That was it. "You know, y'all didn't have to go get snacks and leave _me _alone with her. I hate getting the full blame! It wasn't only me!"

Soda just looked over at me, he was always the sympathetic one. Steve just stood up, gave me a Steve-ish look, and went to the phone, probably calling Evie. Soda sat on the couch next to me. "Man, you're right. I'm sorry. We all didn't have to go." I nodded. "Thank you. Man, everything bad always happens at that theatre. Always." I closed my eyes. "Soda, man. Thanks for forgiving me. I didn't think any of y'all would want nothing to do with me after tonight. I screwed up bad…" Soda padded my back. "Don't worry, man. Rowan's a tough and tuff girl. She'll make it through." I smiled. "I know."

Then, Steve came running into the room, and started pacing. "Hey, Randle. What's wrong?" I asked. He grabbed his hair, and his arms were shaking. "It's Evie. Her mom says she was supposed to be back two hours ago. Evie Abbott ain't ever a minute late in her life!

I stared at him in horror. What the Hell was happening to our town?

**A/N: How's it so far? Tell me please **** Love you 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now the story's really gonna start kicking off. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders.**_

_Rowan's POV_

I tried to escape once the door flew open, but Randy was right. There were guards, and boy were they huge. I recognized David, one of Bob's friends. I hated saying that he was the smallest of the boys.

The football players threw in another person, I think it was a girl. And I thought right. They threw us some burgers and I scarfed mine down. I was starving. I flashed my flashlight on the new girl, and recognized her instantly. "Evie? Is that you?" I couldn't believe Steve would let his girlfriend go under like us.

She looked at me, and was purely shocked. "Yeah, it's me. Rowan? What the heck are you doing here?" I looked down. "So you didn't hear? I was captured hours ago…at the movies. Steve left the movies to see you."

She was shuttering, and I patted her on the back. "Don't worry, hun. We're gonna be okay." Evie was a good girl. She had long black hair and blue eyes, and only swore if she got really worked up, so I've heard. I've never seen her get mad. This was no place for her, she didn't deserve this. None of us did, even Randy.

Ashley looked at her. "Hey, I'm Ashley Evans-Weiss. This is Randy. I was the second one here, Randy was the first." Evie sniffled. I really hoped she wouldn't cry. "How did you get here? Why do they want us?"

Randy was about to share his sob story again, but I cut him off. "Long story short, those Socs hate him, and wanted Dally to die. They're coming after greasers." She took several deep breaths. Randy looked at her, hope glistening in his brown eyes. "Did you see where we are?" he asked, only to get no as Evie shook her head. "I have no idea."

I put my knees up and wrapped my arms around my legs, placing my chin on my knees. "We'll get out sometime soon…sometime soon."

_Ponyboy's POV_

Dallas came by the next day. He wasn't himself ever since that night. He sat on our couch, playing with his ring. He never got a chance to give it to Rowan. I didn't know if he ever will. It was too silent in the house.

"Does anyone wanna see a movie?" I asked. Then I regretted it the second the words flew out of my mouth. Dallas looked at me, and anyone could've said they actually saw fire in his eyes. "No thanks, kid," he said very hostile. "I'm not gonna see a movie in a long, long time." He got up and went to my room. I didn't say anything, I wasn't looking for a fight with Dally now.

I had just finished reading _Gone with the Wind _and I felt bad 'cause Rowan wanted to read it after I was done and now I may never see her again. Rowan didn't like school because it bored her, but she was really good at it. She got good grades like me, and had a thing for books, but she pretended she did badly in school. I dunno why, she just did. I wanted her to read my theme before I passed it in. It's due on Monday, and I don't even know if I'll see her again. It's only Wednesday and I have hope. I guess.

"We'll take you to movie, Pone," Soda said, nudging Steve. Great, Steve would never want to go, especially with Evie gone and all. Surprisingly, he nodded and smiled at me. "Sure thing, Pony!"

What the Hell? Is this the real Steve Randle? Being nice to me? I shrugged it off and decided to take advantage. Maybe Steve and I could become friends. I smiled. "Thanks guys!" We ran out and walked towards the theatre. A new Paul Newman movie was playing, and I was itching to see it.

I realized that I had made one of the worst decisions in my life. I should've learned from the time Soda and Steve and Two-Bit went to church. They made a huge ruckus, and embarrassed the family. Right now was no different except for the fact that _I _was the only one being embarrassed this time.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," I uttered glumly. I made my way into the men's restroom, having no way of knowing that I'd be obtaining a lot of more knowledge about Evie and Rowan than I could've thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Anyone miss me? Anyways, I just finished watching **_**Rumble Fish**_** after reading it. (Matt Dillon and Mickey Rourke were SO hot in it!) I read all of S.E.'s books, all of them stunning me in different ways. I will be making some fanfics on 'em too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders **_**because if I did, I'd die a perfect life.**

_Ponyboy's POV_

So I went to the bathroom and never returned to my movie. I stepped out and got whacked in the head with some metal thing. I was out cold for hours. The next thing I see is Dally's girl smiled over me and grabbin' my head and kissing it. I wasn't going to complain, Rowan's not a bad looking chick, but it was pretty awkward with a Soc right there and her being Dal's girl and all.

"Rowan! You're alive! Thank god!" That's what I managed to say, but man, I was thinking about a million times more. I also had a major headache. Whoever hit me had a good swing, that's for sure. "Yeah, all of us are here now. Me, you, Evie, Randy and Ashley," she said, the excitement she had to see me faded away. "Captured by the Socs with no way out."

I frowned. "Hey, c'mon. Chin up. The fuzz is lookin' all over for ya!" She wasn't amused. The fuzz didn't like Dally, and ignored his cries for help. Rowan didn't like the fuzz because they treated Dally like crap. She never has any faith in 'em. "Who took us?" I managed to ask the question I feared had no answer.

"Some Socs, kid," Randy said. "Bob's old friends. They want revenge." Rowan began to say something, but she was interrupted by the blinding sight of light in the darkness. "Here's your food," a big guy said. I remember him. He was one of the Socs who drowned me. David, I think his name was. Rowan ran up to him and clung to him. Man, if Dally ever saw that, that guy'd be dead in a minute.

"Please, have merci on us, kind sir!" she said, sounded like she was crying. She grabbed his wrist, but with both arms, looking at him. She looked in his eyes, but transferred the bracelet Dally got her from her own wrist to his. David shrugged and slid her off, but he seemed interested. He didn't notice the bracelet. What was Rowan doing?

The Socs left and Rowan sat next to me. She was one of my best friends, and I could always guess what she was doing. This time I had no idea. She put her arm around me and sat in my lap, but don't worry. She ain't flirting with me. She just is a close friend. "What did you do with Dally's bracelet?" I asked. She grinned and winked.

"Dally'll be able to spot that bracelet anywhere. Well, at least he should. I figured, if Dally sees David with it walking down the street, he'll notice it and say something. I squeezed her tight, and the other three patted her on the back. "Damn, Rowan. Where'd you learn to think like that?" She did cocked her eye-brow like Two-Bit. Boy, that greaser really gets his moves around. "Dally really taught me how to think."

_Dally's POV_

I was hanging with Two-Bit and Superman at the Curtis house. They were really helping me out with Rowan. It was one of the toughest things I've ever had to do, but don't tell anybody. I couldn't look like a softie, y'know. Soda and Steve came into the house. Soda was teary and Steve was pissed.

They sat down and told us everything. Pony went to the bathroom and never came back. Darry was furious. Madder than the time I ran over Ponyboy's foot. "Soda! You made a rookie mistake! I was a fool lettin' you go with him! Now we lost him! And Rowan!"

"And Evie…," Steve added in quietly. The last person we all would've expected took a stand, acting mature when the rest of us couldn't. "Calm down," Two-Bit said, acting as sober as ever. And that was unusual for Two-Bit Mathews. "Everybody calm down. We've done all we can. I think it's best to leave it with the police. I'll take you all out tomorrow. Dairy Queen, how about?"

"Rowan would've loved that," I said, deepening the moment. Darrel sighed. "I have work tomorrow." Two-Bit just placed his hand on Darry's shoulder. "No you don't, take the day off. Those roofing guys will understand once Pony's story gets out." Darry gave a half-smile for about a second. "I'm gonna take a nap," I said. I really haven't done anything bad since Rowan's been gone. I haven't really been the same.

I took my nap, and had the best dream.

"Hey Dallas!" greeted the innocent voice that I haven't heard in days, and won't ever hear again unless it's a dream. I smiled and looked innocently at him. "Johnny…" I said, shock and joy taking over me. "How you been?"

He looked at me with those big, brown eyes and I cringed. Damn, I missed him. "Heaven's been great, but I'm here to talk to you about Rowan." I smiled, feeling happy. Feeling innocent, like Johnny. Not a JD or a hood. A person. "Where is she, man? I _need _her." Johnny frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Dal. But I don't know where she is. But she's alive." I had mixed feeling for this.

"How am I supposed to find her?" I asked, desperate for anything, even asking my dreams. Johnny smiled again. "Just keep an eye out. What you gave will help you receive, man. Okay?" He gave me a hug. One of the only real hugs in my life. Even if it was a dream. I was confused. "Man, what? I stopped going to school. I have no idea what that means." Johnny just shrugged and faded off. I woke up, my heart racing. It was only a dream.

But it wasn't. Most guys would probably ignore that. Hell, I would've given my current state. But I was desperate for anything. It seemed like Johnny could've been alive and well, talking to me like he was right there. I thought about what he said.

"_What you gave will help you receive…"_

Did heaven make him a wise-ass? I chuckled. Maybe things will clear up at DQ tomorrow. I put on a shirt and my chucks and went to Buck's.

**A/N: Reviews please! Love you all! ~TRB**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH! I have been busy reading other books, I just finished Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins (;-; to the end) and other books. We really need some help at The Outsiders Wiki. ( .com) I am Rowanflight on there, and help is needed immensely. Anyways, follow my Instagram greaser account too! ( forthegreasers)! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders. **_

_Dally's POV_

We sat at Dairy Queen, Steve, Two-Bit, Darry, Soda, and me. Darry was jumpy all over. The dude couldn't get his stupid job off of his mind. Soda was so choked up he couldn't speak. Steve was depressed. So was I. I can't believe she's been gone, what, three days now? I am so stupid. So is Mathews. He should've never left her alone. _Idiot! _

I got a vanilla ice cream cone and that was it. Rowan's favorite was vanilla. Jesus Christ! Everything I do reminds me of that broad! _Everything! _I must really love her. Darry was nibbling on a sandwich while Steve was sipping on a milkshake. Soda had nothing to eat. Two-Bit had all of the above.

"First time you've been out in a while, huh Dare?" Two-Bit stated, prodding Darry on the shoulder. Darry just shrugged. He lost Ponyboy again. And Steve lost Evie. _Evie! _My god, I hate saying this but she was a hella lot more innocent than Row.

Two-Bit didn't lose anybody. He doesn't know the extent of our pain and agony. I wanted to reach across the table and squeeze his neck until he turned fifty shades of blue and purple, but something was stopping me. Something that didn't stop me before, with my other crimes. He was lucky.

I took a lick of my ice cream cone when some big time Socs came rambling through the door. Great. Just what we need. I'm really pissed today. They better not start some fucking shit. The Socs eyed us suspiciously and whispered amongst their petty selves. Good, saves us the damn trouble.

They walked by us once they got their food, poking and shoving at each other. Reminds me of the gang when we were at our prime. Including Johnny.

_What you give will help you receive. _

The Socs were passing our table. One of them shoved a large brown-haired dude onto our table. He landed right in front of me, nearly crushing my ice cream. He stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry, man," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked down at it. Around his jock sweatshirt, was the braided rope bracelet that I gave to Rowan. Man, I know that bracelet when I see it. It even has the black dot where I attempted to write 'to Rowan, love Dally' on it. I took an extra few seconds to watch the bracelet. It was Rowan's. I knew it was.

"No problem, man," I said to the Soc, staring at him with my dark gaze. This Soc had my girlfriend. And Evie. And Ponyboy. And Ashley. And God knows who else. I froze, having no idea of what to do. The Soc dipped his head and strolled on with his buddies. Senseless prick. I had to find out where they have Rowan.

What if…what if they _killed _her?

Darry looked at me, looking bewildered. "What's wrong, Dally?" he asked. This man could always sense when something was wrong. "You look mighty spooked."

I looked up at him. "Those Socs, they have Rowan. I know they do!" I whispered to him. They cannot find out I know. All Hell would break loose.

"What?" Steve asked, suddenly bursting with emotion. "We gotta go get those fuckers!" He stood up, looking straight at the Socs.

"No, Steve," I said, sitting him down. "We gotta follow them when they leave. If we mess with them now, they won't tell us."

Steve nodded. Darry and Two-Bit looked as if a ghost had passed through them. "Okay," Darry said. "Let's wait until they go."

The Socs stayed for another half an hour. After all of them were outside the DQ door, we headed out. Soda was the first in the car. Nobody messes with that greaser's friends and family. The Socs pulled out and cruised down Main Street. I followed them. I was driving now. Wasn't about to let these bitches get away.

They drove to the outskirts of Tulsa. I hope to god they didn't see us following them. They turned into a driveway of some old, battered down mansion-like house. I got out of the car with the boys about a block down. We ran through backyards waiting for the big brown one.

When we got there, it was a nightmare. Trash, everywhere. It smelled worse than Two-Bit's room.

Worst of all.

The Socs were guarding a cellar door.


End file.
